1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic door locking apparatus having a mortise lock installed therein, the mortise lock including a dead bolt and a latch bolt, and more particularly to an electronic door locking apparatus including a keypad, a fingerprint recognition device and a card reader, which can easily open a door from the outside by inserting a metal card having a magnet installed inside if a power source such as a dry battery is not supplied or if the locking apparatus is unusable due to other mechanical defects, and can also perform a lock function since a dead bolt is locked if a door handle of an outer unit is rotated upwards when there are defects in a driving motor or electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking apparatuses such as door locks may be divided into mechanical apparatus, electrical apparatus and electronic apparatus, depending on their operation systems. Here, the mechanical apparatus is configured so that it can be manually locked and unlocked, the electrical apparatus is configured so that it can be automatically locked and unlocked using a solenoid, a motor, etc., and the electronic locking apparatus serves to determine locking and unlocking states using a keypad, a fingerprint recognition device, a card reader, etc. In recent years, the electronic locking apparatus has been increasingly used due to its easy usage and reliable security.
Such an electronic locking apparatus is a system in which electronically performs the certification procedure of visitors, and the actual locking and unlocking of a locker mechanism corresponding to the mortise lock and the like is mechanically performed by the key locking apparatus. Accordingly, the key locking apparatus should be effectively operated since it is connected to electronic parts (certification parts and a locker mechanism) when unlocking (or locking) the locking mechanism.
However, a variety of the door locking apparatuses using such a mortise lock do not satisfactorily play a role as the locking apparatus or is easily damaged due to its complex configuration and instability in its operation between components if it is used for an extended time.
Generally, most of the door locking apparatuses include a latch bolt for locking and unlocking a door while popping in or out using an operation mechanism provided with a rotation means such as door handles which are each installed inside or outside the door.
In order to prevent the instability in locking the door using a latch bolt, the door locking apparatuses also include a dead bolt operating means bolt for locking and unlocking a door while popping a dead bolt in or out using an operation mechanism provided with a rotation means such as a rotation knob, or a key rotation means such as a card key reader module, regardless of the operation mechanism of the latch bolt.
There is a mortise lock having a dual locking system of a latch bolt and a dead bolt, which is widely used for such a door locking apparatus. For example, Korean Patent No. 399168 issued by this applicant discloses a door locking apparatus separately composed of a dead bolt and a latch bolt and having a function of automatically locking the dead bolt (an auto re-lock dead bolt).
In the case of the door locking apparatus, a door may be freely opened by users inside the door, while it may be opened from the outside only by authorized persons. Also, convenience of the users was accommodated since the user can open the door without requesting help of the authorized persons inside the door by opening a door from the outside using a remote controller.
However, the door locking apparatus may be configured using electrical components such as solenoid so that the authorized person outside a door can open the door. That is to say, there is no choice but to depend on components that can be electrically operated, such as solenoid, so as to open the door from the outside if the door is opened by employing a user recognition system such as an RF card reader, and a remote controller.
Accordingly, the electrical components have a problem in that the authorized user outside the door never opens the door without help from a person inside the door when power is not supplied since the electrical components are operated only when they are connected to an internal power source or an external power source.
Also, if a door handle of an outer unit includes a separate cylinder key, a door may be damaged by drilling outside the door when one forcibly opens the door, and therefore it is uneconomical since the entire door locking apparatus may be replaced.
That is to say, conventional electronic door locks are automatically opened using a password, a card and a fingerprint, and automatically locked when the door is closed, but have a problem in that they cannot perform a crime prevention function since it functions as a locking apparatus while one is out because its dead bolt is not locked if a motor or electronic and mechanical parts are out of order.
Also, the door is automatically closed by operation of the motor while one is out, and the dead bolt is not interlocked by the keypad since an emergency, such as a fire, melts the electronic components, and it is therefore difficult to bring the fire under control.